


REGRET

by RandomMel85



Category: SHREDDER-RAPH - Fandom, ShredderRaph, TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: This piece was written as an entry for the contest being held on DA by @Sherenelle for her Shredder-Raph AUWarning: Angst





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherenelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/gifts).



He felt so cold... His once loud home was now quiet and desolate. He looked around the once joyous living room where his family had shared so many moments, he couldn't help but to see the ghosts that lingered in his heart. 

He lifted his sight and looked forward; Michelangelo was sitting in front of the television array, mumbling to himself as he reached a new high score. He knew those mumbles would soon turn to high pitch screams of excitement. He missed that...

A small smile curled his mouth. He then looked to his side, hearing the echo from Donatello's keyboard click away at a steady fast pace. The purple clad turtle's mind had been something that had intrigued him greatly through the years. He had always felt very proud of him... Had he told him how proud he truly was...? He couldn't remember for sure... 

He took a deep breath. Looking to his other side, he saw Leonardo, the Leader. Leo had always been so hard on himself, never taking anything he did lightly, always bringing out the best in him and his brothers. With a shudder he remembered the day he broke his heart...

Then... then he looked up, and saw him. If only he could tell him how proud he was. If only he could hug him and beg for forgiveness... To tell him how wrong he had been to chase him away. 

Even though it was but a memory, Splinter could barely hold Raphael's burning gaze. He had watched the news, he knew what his son had achieved. He had also seen the emptiness in his eyes, and he knew he was the one to be blamed for it. For all of them... 

His other boys had left as well... Donatello and Michelangelo still checked in here and there, but it was no secret that their family had fallen apart. All because of what? A stubborn old rat who couldn't brake from an antiquated mindset, not even at the expense of his beloveds' happiness. 

Oh, how he regretted it all now. Now that he sat alone, feeling his heart slowing down... His life coming to an end. 

He again looked around his now empty home... His eyes filling with tears. This time all his sons where looking at him. Mikey smiled his toothy grin. Donnie gave him his best smirk. Leo bowed his head... but Raph... Raph did not smile. "My son..." Splinter reached out his boney paw as to touch the image in front of him... His eyes glazed over. "I'm so sorry..."


End file.
